guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Khazad Guard
Hey nubbie!--Gigathrash 17:57, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Blatalant violation of GW:NPA !! (lol 2 edit conflicts:P) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 18:02, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Why my first comment :P. Why thank you! Khazad Guard 18:01, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my rubberbanding image. Valkor the Confused 17:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Page Layout I'm glad you like my page and you can use it if u wish - i'll get right onto fixing it for you (if I can). [[User:Fusco|Fusco]] ''(T/ ) 19:41, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Done if it's not how you expected it to turn out just give me a shout. [[User:Fusco|''Fusco]] ''(T/ ) 19:56, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Tengu Staff I KNEW there was something missing from that article, I just couldn't figure out what :P --Macros 04:10, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Well I'm a veyr picky person, so I had to do it :P Dye charts Heya, you asked about dye chart quality. If you want to get rid of some of the artifacts and immprove the quality you start with before you compress, run the -BMP Command line switch to save all your screenshots in bitmap. This will eliminate the artifacts that GWs jpeg starts with already and which further compression adds to. I save them at the end at 90% quality usually (this is about 8 or high in photoshop I think). Also, you should probably use a fully expanded dye window (I forgot the first time >_<). Other graphics settings for screenshots in general are all settings to max but with post-processing effects off (generally obscured detail) with anti-aliasing set to max and using the highest full screen resolution you can get. As for which objects to make dye charts for, I personally wouldn't do them for objects which have very little which actually dyes but that's up to you. I'd also name them to _dye_chart.jpg when uploading here for the sake of some general naming consistency <_<. Anyhow, keep up the good work, and thank User:Bexor for many of those tips which helped me ^_^ Jennalee 03:08, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :You should probably add what color is default for staves into dye sections if it's not there, or what it is closest to (light, darker than) to make the articles more complete. Usually default is yellow or close to it >.> Jennalee 06:16, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :: I feel all my tedious work (119 dye charts since 07/2007) done for nothing when my charts not only get replaced by uglier pictures but even deleted from the wiki. Now I'm frustrated. For god's sake use a sharpen filter, looks all blurry and the font is disturbing large too. Having 2 pictures showing the same color is useless too and I saved some of my charts in high quality (which is 60 in Photoshop, not 80) but most in medium quality (which is 30) if they still look good (Ps has a preview window for a reason, which is to find a good way between look and file size and file size = loading time). For an example... my (previously deleted but now re-uploaded) dye chart for the Tall shield is 44 kb!!! and the replaced is 350 kb - wtf - now I'm even pissed, what good work are you talking about there? Quality is something else. --Birchwooda Treehug 14:40, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::: For the sake of wiki I'll find all those ugly charts and replace them. And the Tall shield chart will be the first prisoner to free. --Birchwooda Treehug 14:47, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Shields project In response to your request... Core * Ornate Buckler - have * Shadow Shield - have but dyed * PvP Shield - make a pvp or don't bother * Skull Shield - go CoF :P * Skeleton Shield - same as skull * Charr Shield * Tengu Shield * Undead Shield * Turai's Shield Prophecies * Bulwark of Balthazar - if you can confirm one of these to dye the same as the Crude Shield, you can probably say they all dye the same. I personally think they are all the same. * Emboldened Carapace Shield * Crimson Carapace Shield * Stalwart Carapace Shield * Runic Shield Factions * Amber Aegis * Bladed Shield * Bronze Shield - collector/crafter material * Echovald Shield * Embossed Aegis * Exalted Aegis - it doesn't dye! * Gothic Defender - in the works * Iridescent Aegis * Ornate Shield * Outcast Shield * Spiked Targe - I have a small version * Bladed Buckler * Tribal Effigy Shield - non-existent :P Nightfall * Sun and Moon Shield - have * Woven Shield * Istani Shield * Kournan Defender * Lotus Shield * Shield of the Lion - you did this already * Adamantine Shield - you did this already * Ancient Shield - have but dyed * Tribal Shield - paragon one? I already finished the mask one Eye of the North * Asuran Shield * Militia Shield - I can't figure out which one is dyable (one of them must be) but you cannot get the dye chart to look bright because the item is bugged. * Norn Shield * Ebonhand Aegis - bugged item, won't turn out well * Enameled Shield - have but dyed * Great Conch - bugged item, won't turn out well For the mentioned bug, see here. Jennalee 03:35, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :You didnt have to do it now :S Well some of the above are rather yucky (like my old Shield of the Lion, and the Admantine doesnt have grey :P). As i said the ones that seem to have multiples (Carapace, etc) I'm just trying to make sure they do dye the same, and if not I'll just crack them up. As for the bugged ones, wouldnt it just be better to do them anyway? Or will they get fixed? (The current Conch one could do with improvement anyway) ::Male sin in underpants *shudder* - I don't know if they'll get fixed, even though I suspect it's a very minor bug and that they forgot to set like, one tiny variable for those items. You could do the charts but it'll look like the items are in shadow and it won't truly show what their colors are like as if they're lit. Jennalee 07:51, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::Who cares about the male sin, look at the alignment :S It's also 900+ x 900+. Anyway laters. Also I've done a Dye Chart for the Skull Brush, just have to add the text, but I cant atm (you asked me to do it awhile ago, but you never gave it to me. But i got one from a locked chest, so it's all good.) ::::It's not that I didn't give it to you, I didn't have one. Someone requested it so I mentioned it to you... Jennalee 02:20, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Shield is tilted to the side yes but you're not going to get the colour any better I'm afraid, since it's bugged. Jennalee 02:22, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Skull Shield IMO yours is clearer but you could have picked something without a dye chart to start. Anyhow, went out today etc, considering going to a LAN at a friends place this weekend but I'm not sure if I'd fit in there :P. Buying PC parts tomorrow so hopefully I'll get my new PC this week ^^ Jennalee 06:51, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Hi. =] Very nice quality pictures. Might I request, though, that you retake them in the natural pose? The overall quality is much higher than that of the previous pictures, but with this armor particularly, due its flowing shoulderpieces and skirt, I think most people would prefer seeing how it rests naturally. 16:29, 3 April 2008 (UTC) you son of a bitch! i just bought vabbian armor yesterday and was about to update the gallery and i see someone did it! I hate you so much! I've already cropped the screens!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:25, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :GW:NPA. 209.160.28.45 17:27, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, watch it Heather. Also, gg. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:27, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::I have an idea lets change the header to you son of a biscut eating bulldog! lol :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:30, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol, I actually realized I forgot the lol after I posted that so you couldn't tell that I was joking. Let me go ban myself? I was actually going to post on the talk page that I had bouhgt it and would do screens today but I figured, what are the odds that someone will actually get to it before me? Actually, I like yours because they are bigger than mine but mine face front more. With yours the head faces front but the body is twisted so you can't see it as clearly. I'm not sure which way I'll go with it about replacing it or not. Perhaps I'll put mine on the talk page and people can pick.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:31, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Already thought you'd be kidding (rea my hidden message :P ). --- -- (s)talkpage 17:43, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I couldn't miss it with all the edit conflicts. In any case, I posed the question on the armor talk page and I'd really like opinions! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:50, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well I did have the armor SS and ready for upload for a few days prior to actually uploading. I just didn't want to upload it by itself, so I waited until I brought Primeval so I could upload them together. Even if you did say it on the talk page, I probably wouldn't have read it ><. Anyway, I got dibs on the rest of the Elite Ele armor, so step off! *runs off* Khazad Guard 01:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Elementalist armor pictures Great job on getting that project going, they look great. But I noticed one thing is that some of them use the old "Ascended" names instead of "Elite." If you run into a gallery like that in the future, please use the new template with the "Elite" names in it. (You can spot the old gallery by "Typefile = Ascended" in the code, remove that line and it will update names to Elite, but you will then need to tag the Ascended ones for deletion). Edit>Preview the page to include the new template, and it will give you all the proper image names as red links. Open them in new window to upload the images, and then Preview the armor page again once the images are uploaded, then save. Since you're uploading them all anyway, might as well use the new names, like they are in-game. Thanks! RoseOfKali 15:55, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and please remember to do earrings where applicable. In this case, "Head=0e" in the template. RoseOfKali 19:36, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes I noticed about the naming cnventions afterwards. I'm going to rename them later, i just couldnt be bothered doing them again yesterday. Also I'm pretty sure I included the earrings in the templates on all of them, but meh. :::Yes, I think you got all the earring, I looked after posting this. I just remember that some of them used to not have the earring shots. RoseOfKali 06:47, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Sig fail According to GW:SIGN you're signature must include a link to your userpage, which yours does not.--Land of the Long White Cloud 03:19, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Either use Khazad Guard or untick Raw signatures :> --- -- (s)talkpage 03:22, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for that guys, didn't notice it :S Khazad Guard 03:59, 6 July 2008 (UTC) why are you replacing perfectly good pictures? uhm... see heading for more info Em Jae 22:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :See Project talk:Armor_galleries_project#Common_Armor_.5BFemale.5D. Khazad Guard 08:19, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::You did forget to resize the profile... RoseOfKali 17:55, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::Aye, I don't have access to the desktop that has the original screen shots so I can't get to them until tomorrow. I'll get them up then ;) Khazad Guard 17:57, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Equipment pack salvaging You write: "Items in the Equipment Pack cannot be salvaged." Do you mean that they become unsalvage once you place them in there (and stay so when taken out), or do you mean that they cannot be salvaged while they are in that pack and can be salvaged again if you put them in the backpack or a bag? Because if the latter is true, you should change it to "Items cannot be salvaged in the Equipment Pack." to be more clear. --◄mendel► 22:58, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :*when in the Equipment Pack* and he surely means the latter... A F K When 23:00, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::It is indeed the latter, because if you do move them out of the Equipment Pack they aren't in the Equipment Pack ;) Anyway I took the wording directly from the message that comes up (except replacing the pronoun). I'll change it a mix of Mendel's and AFK's: "Items cannot be salvaged when in a Equipment Pack" Khazad Guard 04:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::Except that "a Equipment Pack" is grammatically incorrect. ;) I changed "a" to "the." RoseOfKali 05:57, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::: /fistshake at Rose...Exam time, brain is mush :'( Khazad Guard 08:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Did you do your English exam yet? :P A F K When 11:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I actually did! So hopefully the part about spelling and teaching it (becoming a teacher...) was good ;) Khazad Guard 11:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC)